


Gift Exchange

by breezyjun



Series: Christmas Prompts [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Wonwoo is a horny mess and Jun just really likes cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezyjun/pseuds/breezyjun
Summary: Jun isn’t expecting anything for Christmas but when he receives a present from Wonwoo he decides it’s be rude to not return the favour
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: Christmas Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Gift Exchange

Prompt: "Hey, you weren't supposed to get me anything!”

After spending almost a decade living with thirteen people, it was agreed upon that Christmas presents were not expected. So, when Jun collapsed onto his bed after a long day of schedule, he didn't expect to hear a crunch underneath him. 

He winced as he was jabbed in the side, retreating off the bed to find a once neatly placed present, now slightly crushed and dishevelled. Jun smiled at it, there was clearly a lot of effort put into it. Christmas wasn't really a thing in China, he knew of it but was only fully thrust into it when becoming an idol but he appreciated the sentiment a lot. 

"You hate it so much you broke it?" A voice called from behind him. "Hey, you weren't supposed to get me anything!" Jun whined. "Didn't mean you had to beat it up for existing, I thought it was quite charming." Wonwoo said, coming into the room and snaking his arms around Junhui's waist. 

It was common knowledge in the idol social circles that seventeen's fan service often extended past the fan meets and into the dorms, so it was no surprise to Junhui when he felt the younger's arms find their way to his hips, rocking him lightly. "It's not that, I'm just tired, I wasn't expecting a fucking present in the middle of my bed so I sort of- well I crushed it, I'm sorry." Jun said. 

Wonwoo just hummed, the sound reverberating into Junhui's skin as he rested his chin on the younger's shoulder. "Have you tried looking at what it is?" He asked and something in Jun's stomach flipped when he became aware of the extra depth to Wonwoo's voice. Wonwoo did things to him, did things to all of them really whenever he put on that certain voice. 

Wonwoo's grip on Jun's hip tightened and Jun didn't dare to move away from it as he bent down to grab his present. Wonwoos palm began to coax itself under Junhui's shirt, it was unspoken but safe words were commonly used in the dorms, if someone was being too much it was easy to get them to stop. 

Jun felt the way Wonwoo's hand ghosted over his nipples as he retrieved the present, letting out a shaky sigh as he did so. "Jeon Wonwoo you know me too well." Jun gasped at the gift as he unwrapped it. Luckily only the packaging had been damaged and he could easily retrieve the cat themed spice rack from inside. He spun it around and it had all his favourites. Junhui cooed at the gift but he could feel Wonwoo getting increasingly desperate for a gift of his own behind him, "Do you like it?" He asked, lips ghosting over the older's collar bone. Jun nodded, picking it up to inspect it when he realised there was something underneath it. 

"Ever the gentleman." Jun scoffed as he looked at the red lace lingerie with a festive white trim that lay hidden beneath it. "I thought you'd like it." Wonwoo breathed into his skin, idly marking the older's neck with pretty purple bruises. 

"I love it." Jun said, swallowing heavily, he knew what was coming. "Do you think I deserve a Christmas present too Jun-ah, can you help me with that?" Wonwoo asked, sinking his teeth once again into the dip of Junhui's collar bone. Jun was really testing the durability of that spice rack, dropping it in surprise at a particularly sharp shoot of pleasurable pain that ran through him. 

"Yes-Yeah I can," He nodded frantically, allowing himself to be pulled down, Wonwoo's weight pressing him into the mattress. "You're so perfect for me tiáxīn," He hummed, Wonwoo took care with all his lovers. He learned a few phrases in mandarin for Junhui and Minghao, learning along the way which names affected each of them the most. 

Jun let out a whine at that, proud of how Wonwoo's pronunciation was coming along and also ridiculously turned on. He could feel the younger's arms pull up his shirt, making him smile at how eager he was. Jun was a switch in every sense of the word, his biggest turn on was pleasing others and when he was tired from schedule and Wonwoo was this eager, he was happy to lie back and take whatever Wonwoo wanted to give him. 

Wonwoo's hands returned back to his hips, hoisting him up further onto his bed, kissing a trail up his now exposed stomach. "What's gotten, ah- into you?" Jun struggled out, having to take a pause as Wonwoo's tongue found its way to his nipple. "Christmas spirit." Wonwoo breathed back into his skin. 

Jun laughed at that, catching his breath as Wonwoo pulled away to remove his own clothes. His eyes glistened as they raked over Wonwoo's body. "Do you want to try on your gift?" He asked, "I don't really know how I'd wear a spice rack," Jun grinned, surprisingly unable to kill the mood as Wonwoo just shook his head, grabbing the first garment. 

Jun just watched as Wonwoo fiddled with the clasp, liking how he looked in the moment. It was easy to take in just how gorgeous Wonwoo was on an average day but pretty red lace draped over his fingers as his half naked form was doused in moonlight, it was impossible for Jun to keep on joking.

"Arms out." Wonwoo said, carefully slipping the straps over and doing it up for him, surprised by just how annoying bras are, lingerie was a new thing he was trying out but everyone in the group knew the best person to go to for trying new things was definitely Junhui. 

Wonwoo then slipped Jun's boxers off, replacing them with the pretty red lace. "You look so hot." He said shamelessly. Jun smirked, it was a surprisingly nice feeling and he knew for a fact Wonwoo was right.

He rolled onto his back and showed off the pretty garments, presenting his ass to Wonwoo. "I'm clean." He said. He was getting harder just in knowing how Wonwoo was looking at him, imagining his hard gaze taking in his form. 

"Bedside table, on the left." He breathed out. Wonwoo basically jumped on the draw, retrieving the lube and condoms. 

He poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before moving the lingerie out the way, Jun squirmed at the coolness of the liquid but only let out short breaths as Wonwoo opened him up with his finger, quickly adding a second. “Fuck Won- we have all night, you can slow down,” Jun struggled out as the unrelenting pace of Wonwoo’s fingers became a bit too much. Wonwoo complied but not without something in return, increasing the stretch and slipping in a third finger. “Sorry you just look really good like this.” He breathed out, stroking himself as he watched as the older’s face contorted at the familiar mix of slight pain and pleasure. 

“That’s enough, I’m ready,” Jun whined after another minute, he was never one for begging unless his partner asked for it specifically and although Wonwoo would often more than happily dominate most of the other members, it felt nice to just enjoy himself. 

And so, he listened. The removal of his fingers induced a guttural sound from jun, his hole spasming while he put on a condom was the only sort of begging Wonwoo needed before he lined himself up. His cock ghosted the rim for just a second before Wonwoo sunk into him inch by inch until he was deeply buried inside the older. Jun was always loud and the bedroom was no different, desperate sharp moans falling from his lips. 

Jun took a second to catch his breath before uttering an ‘okay’ to Wonwoo. The younger was so pent up, their December schedule had been absolutely ridiculous and all that frustration was concentrated to Jun. It didn’t take long for him to set a fast pace, chasing his own pleasure. He didn’t care if he came fast, he’d been eyeing Junhui all day and somehow the older looked even better in his present than he’d expected and it was making his brain shut off reason. 

Jun said through a stutter, “You can go harder than that.” Which Wonwoo took as a challenge despite Jun’s already laboured breathing, he grabbed the red lace in his hand, keeping Jun’s hips still and fixed to the bed so he could shift for a better angle, one of Jun’s legs thrown over his shoulder. He pounded into him, grabbing Jun’s leaking cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts. 

“Gonna cum fast if you do that.” Jun whined, struggling to form a sentence as his body was used like a rag doll, easily complying to Wonwoo’s forceful handling. “You were the one that said we had all night.” Wonwoo grinned, unrelenting in his thrusts. 

It only took a few minutes for Jun to cum, painting their chests as he rode out his orgasm. The sight made Wonwoo groan, hips faltering as he watched Jun fall apart. Jun was over sensitive but uttered out a soft, “You can use me.” To Wonwoo before shutting his eyes. 

Jun didn’t writhe, Wonwoos hand firmly still on his hip as he fucked into him again and again until eventually he came too. He gave them a second to breath before pulling out and sliding off the condom. 

He walked over shakily to put it in the bin and only then, as Jun turned over did he see what a   
masterpiece he had created. Jun looked absolutely ruined, neck adorned with pretty red and purple, the red lace soiled with cum and his cock half hard again from how long it took Wonwoo to finish. 

“Merry Christma-“ Jun was cut off when Wonwoo caged himself over him, catching his lips into a desperate kiss, tugging at them for entrance which Jun quickly allowed, pretty moans falling from his lips and catching in Wonwoo’s throat. His hand threaded itself through Jun’s hair, tugging it lightly as the other crept down between them.

Unperturbed by the remnants of cum, Wonwoo took what he could of both of their cocks in his hand, grinding his hips and jerking them both off as best he could. Jun helped by thrusting into it in tandem, too preoccupied giving Wonwoo desperate kisses to do much else. Wonwoo broke away, “Can you cum for me again?” He asked, voice raspy and low. Jun nodded frantically and soon enough he did, decorating both their chests, soon followed by Wonwoo. 

They took some time to just pant softly next to each other to overcome the bliss and register what had happened, “Can I... take a picture of you like this?” Wonwoo asked eventually, catching Jun off-guard. Wonwoo had never asked anyone before but Jun’s blissed out expression was too good to miss and it didn’t take much for the older to comply, too tired to pose properly but looking ethereal anyway as Wonwoo snapped a few pictures to solidify the memory. 

“Thank you for the gift Junhui.” Wonwoo said with a calming chinese inflection to his name as he cleaned them up. Jun just hummed, “Anytime.” He replied softly, curling into the ‘safe’ part of the sheets.

“We have a few days off, any further presents would be obliged.” Wonwoo said, returning to his side. Jun just slapped his bare chest, “Just go to sleep, I hope it was a very merry Christmas, fucker.”

“I think you’ll find it was, fuckee.” 

They both smiled goofily, spending the night in each others arms and waking up early for another round. They only stopped smiling when they became aware of the eleven angry roommates who had their movie night ruined.


End file.
